Would She Belong?
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: New girl Taylor James from New Jersey is in for the ride of her life at Constance, will she fit in or Crash and Burn?
1. First Text

**Chapter One – First Texting**

* * *

Taylor's POV

Another new school – Constance, I was nervous you could say – and I know I am not exactly the victim in every case, but most. I am. I never dreamed of having to be here instead of back home in Jersey. I loved how I knew everyone and now I don't.  
I know about the site – which is exactly why I need to stay clear of everyone.  
Even though that seemed almost impossible, they were _popular_ and I was planning to stay clear of Blair Waldorf – Chuck Bass and well Vanessa. I didn't exactly mind Dan or Jenny, I didn't mind the Van Der Woodsmen's, but Waldorf's – now you're playing with fire.  
I walked into my new apartment with my dad – my older sister and our cat – Dungeon. He was a gray tabby, which is why I loved him, he only knew about me being able to really play the guitar. And singing. But I usually didn't write any songs.  
But sometimes I did. But only when I was alone in my room with Dungeon, I don't know why we named my cat that, but everyone seems to think it suites him, and I walked up the stairs with Dungeon in my arms, when a blonde girl walked out, seeing me.

"Oh, you're the new girl" She smiled.  
"Yeah, and this is my cat" I giggled.  
"I'm Jenny" She smiled.  
"Taylor and this is my cat – Dungeon" I smiled carrying him up as he squirmed. "And he wants down"

My father came up the stairs with wavy blonde hair, taking Dungeon from me and putting him in my bedroom shutting the door. I simply laughed as he walked out patting down his shirt.

"He doesn't shed Dad" I hissed.  
"Sorry Hun – I don't know why in god's name I bought you that blessed animal"  
"Because I wanted it" I batted my eyelashes.  
"Figures" He shrugged before jogging down the stairs.  
"So are you going to Constance?" Jenny asked.  
"Yeah" I nodded. "Do you go there?"  
"Yeah, so do you wanna hang out at lunch?" She asked.  
"Sure – it would be great to know someone" I paused. "Other than my bitchy sister"

Jenny laughed before I saw her dad in a glimpse, he stepped out – he looked nothing like Jenny, but I looked like my dad. I had spiral blonde curls, pale blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. With a bit of an accent in a way when I said certain words.

"I'm Rufus, Rufus Humphrey" He smiled at me.  
"I'm Taylor – Taylor James" I introduced myself. "My cat is locked in my bedroom because of my dad"

My older sister – being the "goddess" she was walked up the stairs gracefully, her sleek black hair in a messy bun, as she walked past us. Not even caring, she looked at me with a glare and I rolled my eyes simply.

"And that is my sister Isabella" I whispered to Jenny.  
"She reminds me of someone I know" She whispered back.  
"Taylor – stop whispering or I'll tell daddy" She smirked.  
"I was just talking about how nice you look" I lied.  
She blushed. "Awe. Thank you"

As soon as she was gone I breathed out a relieved sigh, I hated her with a burning passion and I have attempted to kill her quite a few times, but yet at the same time I wanted her to live in a way, and dad wouldn't mind if she was gone. Right?  
Jenny glanced at her – as if in hatred, which was fine, I hated her too, and the movers climbed the stairs. Rufus ushered me in, and I followed Jenny, and I pulled my hair down from my messy pony tail which then my ringlets came just above my chest.  
Jenny smiled before I sat beside her on the couch – she looked to be a nice person, and so did her father.

"Would you like anything?" He asked.  
I smiled. "No thank you"  
"Alright"  
"So, were you popular at your old school?" Jenny asked.  
"No" I laughed. "Not even close"  
"Don't try to be here" She sighed. "It is only trouble"  
"I plan on not getting the attention of Blair and Chuck" I answered.

I heard a door open and I looked to see a boy who looked nearly a carbon copy of Rufus – he smiled at me before walking up to his dad, gazing at me once. He walked over quietly and sat beside me.

"I'm Dan"  
"Taylor" I smiled.  
Jenny giggled. "Well Taylor, Do you wanna head to school together tomorrow?"  
"Sure" I nodded before running a hand lazily through my curls. "I wish I didn't have curls"  
"Taylor Marie" My father called.  
I sighed. "Yeah?"

I jumped to my feet before walking slowly to the door and opening it. He looked at me, before Isabella frowned from him not showing her any attention.

"Do you want Subway or Pizza?" He asked.  
"Subway" I answered.  
"Alright, I'll get the usually" He asked walking down the stairs.  
"Don't forget my cookie this time" I called after him.

I laughed before entering the room again with a childish grin, I loved my cookies and I resumed my spot beside Jenny and Dan, they were smiling at me.

"You like cookies?" Jenny asked.  
I bit my lip. "Love them"  
"So do I" Jenny smiled.  
"Do you want half if my dad remembers to get it?" I asked.  
"If you don't mind" She blushed.  
"No problem"

I sat there comfortably for a half hour, Dan and Jenny filled me in on everyone – Nellie, Blaire, Serena, Eric, Chuck, Nate, Isabelle, Hazel, and everyone else. I couldn't believe how selfish and cruel these people were and I was glad I met some decent people. Eric didn't seem all that bad – and I could just believe that Dan, Jenny, Eric, and maybe Serena could be my friends.  
But probably not Blaire, Chuck, Nate, Isabelle, Hazel and Nellie. I didn't think I wanted to be friends with those who are only in for sabotage. My phone vibrated after Jenny had done something.

_New girl on the upper east side?  
__Two girls, and their father were spotted moving in  
__To the upper east side building Lonely Boy and  
__Little J live in. Going to Constance, anyone know the  
__name of this New girl? For now, she Little Girl.  
__She was spotted going into Lonely boy's and Little  
__J's home, will that stir up some emotions or just leave  
__It to friend ship?  
__You know you love me.  
__xoxo, Gossip Girl._


	2. First Day

**Chapter Two – First Day**

* * *

Taylor's POV

I woke up early – throwing on my outfit, I walked out into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and heading out the door with cash in my pocket. Our family had quite some money, but yet we still liked to live in these types of places. When I walked out my door I saw Dan who smiled before hugging me.  
I felt so comfortable around the Humphrey's which was amazing and I loved how I would know someone – thankfully. Jenny came out and I gave her a quick hug and she just smiled.

"Morning" I smiled.  
"Morning – How are you?" They asked in unison.  
"Pretty good, you?" I asked back.  
"Good" Dan answered.  
"Tired" Jenny laughed.  
"Why are you tired Jenny?" I asked.  
She smiled. "I was up late designing"  
"Oh, what do you design?" I asked.  
"Clothing"  
"That's awesome" I expressed happily.  
"Do you do anything?" Jenny asked.  
I shook my head. "No"

I knew I was lying – but I could answer that later, I haven't told anyone about my guitar, most think that I have it for decoration, but Dan smiled lightly. I knew his room was near mine and I was strumming it. We finally arrived, and we walked separate ways, except I stayed with Jenny.  
Blair Waldorf walked up to me, I knew it was her by that look in her eyes, and she smiled at me fakely. Along with Serena at her side, with a friendly smile.

"Jenny? Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Blair asked Jenny in a childlike voice.  
"Taylor" Jenny said venomously to Blair.  
"I'm Blair" Blair smiled.  
"You already know my name" I said sweetly.  
"I'm Serena" Serena held out her hand and I shook it hesitantly.  
"Taylor" I whispered.  
"Well we better go" Jenny rushed me along and I waved to them over my shoulder.

I was glad to be out of their sight; Jenny hugged me, before we walked to our lockers, and headed to our first class. We had every class with each other – which was good.  
I noticed Dan sitting there – at a table, alone, and I pulled out my phone before taking a picture beside Jenny who looked confused.

"Just for keeping" I smiled.

She nodded before we joined her brother at his table, he smiled at me and Jenny. I smiled back – before noticing Serena walking over. She sat down beside Dan, she looked like she _might_ murder me. I saw my sister looking better then Blair.

"Oh no" I mumbled.  
"What?" Serena looked. "Oh"

Isabella was going to be in war – she just messed with Blair and I was most likely Blair's source of information. I looked at Blair who looked at me before coming over and Isabella stood in front of her before she could fully reach me. They talked for at least twenty minutes before Blair sat down – freakishly near me.

"Bitch over there is stealing my girls" Blair explained to Serena.  
I sighed. "That bitch is my sister"  
She looked at me with a worried look. "And?"  
"What? I don't mind her – but the best way to deal with her is ignore" I said.  
"Ignore!? Are you grade four?"  
"Are you dumb? You're giving Isabella what she wants – she is craving attention like a drug addict craves Meth" I hissed.

Blair looked at me – as if waiting for information. I looked at her slightly confused before standing up as the bell went before pushing Isabella with my shoulder – glaring and I walked into the school with Jenny at my side. I was standing at my locker when Blair showed up.

"Look – we can be at peace, but first things first – tell me what I want to know" She hissed.  
"What do you want to know?" I asked.

I was worried on how much information I would have to leak, but I had no idea, and here I was helping Blair Waldorf sabotage my sister – who had picked on me all those years for "stealing her thunder" but she is finally going to get what she deserves and I want my hand in it, no matter what.

Blair flashed me a smirk. "Meet me at the coffee shop"  
"Alright" I answered.  
"Come alone"

As soon as the final bell rang I hurried to the coffee shop, Jenny and Dan walked part way with me before I split and I walked into the Coffee shop seeing Blair already standing there and I sat down in the near by table out of sight because of Gossip Girl.

"You're sister is playing with fire" Blair began. "If she messes with me once more I am going to get her deepest most darkest secrets in the world and expose them – you're my only source to her – so tell me. What does she fear?"  
"Impopularity and Ugliness" I answered honestly.

That was the truth, Isabella was full of herself, she didn't care about anyone else but her but when she did it was rare and you were usually grateful it happened even though you were wishing it would happen more often then it did.  
She would stare at herself in the mirror for at least an hour before being "ready" which is why I never ever left with her because it would make me late, soon my session with Blair was over and I walked into the building before going into the Humphrey home to talk to Jenny. But instead I saw a sight that turned me on all too much, it was Dan shirtless, but I pretended not to notice it, except for the fantasies appearing in my mind. Running my hands down his chest before un-zipping the zipper to his jeans.  
I walked into Jenny's room – who had a smile. Jenny was amazing to be around and I actually felt comfortable even talking to her she didn't seem like the type to backstab even though I was going to be backstabbing my own sister to show her that Blair is in charge and that the world doesn't revolve around her. Even though I wish I could. Sometimes, I hope that Isabella would just come to her senses and smarten up.

"How was Blair?" Jenny asked.  
"Alright" I answered. "Wanted to know some things about Isabella"  
"How much did you tell her?" Jenny asked, worried.  
"Not too much – just what she doesn't like – what she is afraid of and why she didn't like New York"  
"Why didn't she like it?" Jenny asked.  
I laughed. "Not enough Horny boys"

Jenny burst out in a fit of laughter – it was the honest truth – and I could see that Isabella was bored there and when I chose this place – Upper East Side – she wouldn't be so bored – at least I hoped. Because I actually liked it here even though there was so much drama and such but in the end it was still an amazing place with alright people. If you don't count my sister as a person.  
It was the truth – my sister was cold hearted and would do anything to be the popular Isabella James from New York who could get a boy with the flick of her hand and play them but they wouldn't care. It was hard for Isabella to even have sympathy for the victims of the Holocaust. Which is a true tragedy, she never cared about anything but herself – but yet she only saw herself as perfection. Perfection. Isabella? Not. Only one man made Isabella fall in love – but he played the same games as her.

_New girl, T, was spotted in the café with  
__B talking – is there revenge in the air  
__Against I, and will it be nasty or just  
__A simple reminder that Queen B is the  
__Queen not her. Will T leak information needed  
__For war or will she be loyal to her sister.  
__You tell me.  
__You know you love me,  
__Xoxo, Gossip Girl_


End file.
